Nightmare
by Jacpre
Summary: Freddy is back haunting the teens of Springwood. Join Katie and her friends as they battle Krueger in their dreams. Don't miss the thirteen chapters of this series.


Three girls are jumping rope. Their ages are about 14. They have these beautiful white dresses on. Katie watches them and is fascinated. The two girls at each end of the rope are singing a rhyme.

Girls: 1,2 Freddy's coming for you. 3, 4 better lock your door. 5,6 Get a crucifix. 7,8 Better stay up late. 9, 10 Never sleep again.

Katie finds the rhyme creepy. She walks towards the girls. The girl doing the skipping starts to giggle. She smiles at Katie and Katie smiles back.

Girl Skipping: You want to skip with us.

Katie: I can try.

All three girls giggle. Katie joins in the skipping. The rope starts to go around and around faster and faster. Katie's feet get caught in the rope and she falls. The sky is turning black as the sun fades away. There is no sign of the three girls. It's like they vanished into thin air. Katie slowly gets up. Before her is an old house that looks deserted for decades? Some windows have wood strips nailed to them. Others have torned curtains. Katie slowly walks to the front door. She stops at the steps. The front door opens by itself with a squeaky sound. A red ball comes bouncing out. Katie catches it. Blood starts coming out of the ball. Katie's hands are full of blood. She drops the ball. The front door shut close before Katie can enter.

Katie gasps for air as she jumps up in an upright position in her bed. Sweating dripping from her forehead.

Katie: Shit, what a dream.

Katie looks at the clock next to her bed standing on the table. It shows 01:15am. Katie gets out of bed. She hits her foot against a box standing in the middle of the room. She gives out a cry of pain as she grabs hold of her foot. There are a lot of boxes standing around. Katie makes her way down stairs and enters the kitchen. She takes out a glass from the cupboard and walk over to the fridge. She opens it and takes out a jug with water in. She makes the glass half. She stands against the cupboard in a relaxed manner while drinking her water. She starts hearing that rhyme the girls in her dream sung. Suddenly the house start shaking. Katie drops the glass of water. He glass breaks in a couple of pieces as soon as it hits the ground. Fear enters Katie's body. Katie falls to the ground. Her left hand is on the glass but she only makes a small cut in her index finger. She crawls to the fridge and sit against it. A few steps from her left side a crack in the floor starts and moves up which starts tearing the house in two. Blood starts to come from all the cracks. In the wall is a shape of a man. The blood starts to fill the shape. Katie looks in fear as she sees in the shape, which the blood is filling a heart forming but it doesn't look like a normal heart. It is like a human being is constructed right in front of her eyes. The house stops to shake and the blood is pulled back into the cracks. It's the ugliest man Katie saw in her life. He is bald and badly burned all over and completely naked. The man looks at Katie.

Freddy: What! You expected Johnny Depp.

Freddy gives out a laugh. Katie doesn't say a word. The man walks over to the crack in the floor. He kneels. He pulls out from the crack pants, shoes and a red and green sweater. He gets dressed. He looks at his hands and feels his baldhead.

Freddy: I'm missing something. (Walks over to Katie and grabs her by the hair) Let's go bitch.

Freddy drags Katie to the cellar. In the corner is a big boiler. Freddy let go of Katie. Katie tries to run to the door but it shuts. Freddy opens the boiler. He takes out a brown hat and put it on his head. Freddy's eyes lit up as he saw what he was looking for.

Freddy: Come to papa.

Freddy takes out a glove but it is not just any glove. The fingers of the glove are made of what looks like knives. Freddy puts it on. Katie tries to turn the doorknob to open it but the door seems stuck. Freddy looks at her and start laughing that hideous laugh. Freddy walks towards Katie. He grabs hold of her and push her against the door. He grabs her face with the glove hand. He moves his face closer to hers. Katie can smell Freddy's breath which smells like rotten fish. Freddy let go of her face and grab her by the shoulders.

Freddy: Dream time is over.

Freddy pulls her a couple inches forward and then pushes her through the door. Katie tumbles out of her bed as the alarm goes off at 6:30. Katie's father Dan comes storming into her room. He finds her on the floor.

Dan: I heard something falling on the floor. Now I see it is you. Are you okay honey.

Katie looks around. Dan stretch out his hand. Katie takes it and Dan pulls her up.

Dan: Bad dream.

Katie: You can say that again.

Dan: I guess I'm having one too because I thought I asked you to unpack all this boxes yesterday.

Katie: I will do it today.

Dan: You'd better. Get ready. Breakfast is waiting. You don't want to be late for school.

Dan leaves and closes the door behind him. Katie picks up a blanket from the floor and feels a sting in her finger. She looks and sees that it is a cut. Katie remembers that she didn't cut herself yesterday. She suddenly remembers that she cut herself last night in her dream.

Katie: (Talking to herself) There is no way that a cut made in my dream can become real. I must have cut myself while I was sleeping.

Katie takes her clothes and goes to the bathroom. Katie finishes up and runs to the car which is already idling. Dan pulls out of the drive way. Dan and Katie stops in front of the school.

Dan: It's not that bad. In a week or so you will be settled with a lot of friends.

Katie: It's easy for you to say.

Dan: I'm also new at my work. It will take some time but we will adjust.

Katie opens the car door. Dan grabs hold of her hand.

Dan: Where is my goodbye kiss?

Katie: Come on dad, you really want me to be picked on. Goodbye sees you tonight.

Dan: Okay but then I have to make my puppy face. (Dan pulls his face to look sad)

Katie: Oh, for Pete's sake.

Katie kisses her dad on the cheek and get out of the car.

Dan: (Smiling and talks to himself as he drives away) Works every time.

Katie is looking at a piece of paper which got all of her classes written on it. The bell rang 5 minutes ago already. Katie finds her class and enters. She feels uncomfortable when she enters as all eyes are on her. The teacher welcomes her and shows her an empty desk where she can sit at. Just as Katie is about to sit Luke puts both his feet around the chair's bottom and pulls it backwards. Katie falls to the ground. The whole class burst out in laughter. The teacher looks at Luke.

Luke: What? I can't help it if she misses the chair.

Katie pulls the chair back and sits on it.

Katie: Jerk

The period is over. Katie has a couple of other classes. It is lunch break. She goes to the cafeteria. She gets herself something to eat and go sit at a table. Tracey, Josh, Luke, Kelly and Melissa enter the cafeteria. They get their lunch and walk over to where Katie is sitting.

Tracey: I think you are sitting at our table. Please remove yourself. There is a loser's table.

Katie: (Sarcastically) My apologies I didn't see the reserve sign on the table.

Josh smiles.

Tracey: Just get up and leave.

Katie gets up. Tracey trips Katie but luckily Katie got herself balanced. Katie walks over to a table that one guy is sitting at.

Katie: Do you mind if I take a seat or is this also reserved.

Casey: No, take a seat. Don't worry about those jerks. They pick on anyone who is not in their little circle.

Katie: I'm Katie.

Casey: I know the new girl. We have some classes together. I'm Casey.

A bunch of other kids arrive and sit at the table.

Casey: Katie this is Tommy, CJ, Andrea and Kevin.

Katie: Nice meeting you all.

CJ: I saw what Luke did. He is a real jerk.

Andrea: That whole bunch is jerks.

Kevin: Not Josh. He is different.

Tommy: Oh please Kev. It's just because you are so in to him.

Kevin: Yes Katie I bat for the other team.

Katie: I have no problem with that. Everyone's got their preferences.

Tommy: Kev does get teased a lot about it.

CJ: We all get teased.

The bell rings. They all get up and go to their classes.

Dan goes to the grocery story to get some things for the house. Sharon is pushing her trolley with groceries. She is about to turn into the next aisle when she bumps into another trolley.

Sharon: I'm sorry.

Sharon is surprised when she sees it is Dan. Dan is also surprised. They hug.

Dan: Wow, you look great.

Sharon: You too. What are you doing in Springwood?

Dan: We live her now.

Sharon: How is Julia doing?

Dan: Julia died.

Sharon: I'm so sorry. I didn't know.

Dan: It's okay.

Sharon: Where do you live?

Dan: 1428 Elm Street

Sharon: Please tell me you are joking.

Dan: No, my daughter Katie and I moved in.

Sharon: Does she know?

Dan: No. You also had a kid. Are you married?

Sharon: Josh. And no I never married.

Dan: I see. Did you tell him?

Sharon: No.

Dan: (Looks at his watch) I didn't realise the time. I have to pick up Katie from school. Why don't you and Josh come over next week for dinner?

Sharon: I'd love that.

Sharon writes her number down.

Dan: I'll call you then.

Dan goes to the pay point to pay.

Casey walks with Katie to the parking lot.

Casey: If you like you can be part of our group.

Katie: I'd love that. You all seem nice.

Dan arrives.

Katie: That's my dad. See you tomorrow.

She waves at him and then gets into the car. Dan drives off.

Dan: How was your first day?

Katie: Like crap. Don't want to talk about it.

Dan: Fair enough. I bumped into an old friend. Hope you don't mind but I invited her and her son for dinner next week.

Katie: Mom's not even cold yet and you are already making moves on other women.

Dan park in the driveway. Katie gets out of the car and storm into the house. She goes to her room and shut the door with a bang.

Tracey sits on her bed while rubbing some cream on her hands and arms. She puts it next to her bed on the table. She gets into bed and switches of the lamp next to her bed. Drops starts to fall from the ceiling onto Tracey's face. Tracey wipes the drops with her hand. She sits upright and switches the lamp back on. Tracey is shocked as she sees that her hands are full of blood. She looks up at the ceiling. She sees a big red stain on the ceiling. Red drops falling down on her.

Tracey: What the...

Before she can say anything else it's like a big bucket of blood comes down from the ceiling. Covering Tracey in a pool of blood. Tracey then hears girls singing a rhyme.

Girls: 1,2 Freddy's coming for you. 3, 4 Better lock your door. 5,6 Get a crucifix. 7,8 Better stay up late. 9, 10 Never sleep again.

Suddenly about twenty small hands come from the mattress. It grabs Tracey's hands, legs and hair and pushes her down on the bed. The wall behind Tracey is becoming like rubber. Freddy starts pushing his face against it. It's like he is on the other side and wants to come through. Tracey sees the head figure that wants to come through the wall. Tracey scream. Freddy starts laughing his hideous laugh.


End file.
